


Let my mind reset

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: She had a dream. In the dream she met a beautiful platium blond man. And after she woke up, her heart called after the mysterious man.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Let my mind reset

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pased on a dream I had the other night. And yeah, the dream is mostly the same I saw, altought I have added and removed some things, the blond mystery guy from my dream is Thrandy-boy in my OC's dream. So, enjoy the weird and fluffy dream with Thrandy.

Sofia crawled over the mattress on the bed kind of sofa and slumpered when she reached the pillow. She was tired and a little drunk after the three beer she had taken earlier the evening in sauna and after it. And before she knew, she was already in deep sleep.

Sofia didn't dream often, or atleas remember them when she woke up in the morning. But this night she saw weird dreams, that would haunt her for many weeks and months. And these dreams would probably change her life forever, if one was to believe in magic and such of things.

It all started in a dark evening, dark clouds of brownish and orangeish hovering on the sky, promising a storm. The dream started on a parking lot behind the church. Sofia was standing there with her father, his grey van behind them. There were few people walking here and there on the parking lot, people Sofia didn't recognize or later on even remember. And then she was walking behind her father, following him to the cemetery. She glanced down and saw a big candle she was suddenly holding. It was brownish with green markings on it. When Sofia lifted her eyes, she recognized the area they were walking.

Her grandparent's granitic tombstone seemed to glow in the dark cemetery. When Sofia and her father stopped over the tombstone, she didn't see the names, or the birthdays or death days, or any other text on it, even when they clearly were there. She set the candle over the stone as her father put his candle, a white one, next to hers. And then they lit them.

Then all Sofia did was to stare at the tombstone, or look around her at the few people at other tombstones. Her father was talking to someone, who was visiting the tombstone next to her grandparents. But Sofia didn't hear, or even note, what they were talking about, or even who exactly her father was talking to. A man, probably, but who he was Sofia did not know. She didn't want to know. She had to see something, someone, suddenly. Find someone, a person.

But he was not there, he was somewhere else. And still Sofia was looking, searching.

"We have to put the candles out, the storm is approaching" her father said, and suddenly Sofia registered him talking and did what he had said. Sofia and her father, as did the rest of the people in the cementery, put fire out of the candles and then they put the candles in cover among the flowers. The flowers would cover them, protect them from the rain. Sofia knew it. It didn't make sence to her even in the dream, flower's covering the candles from the rain - or that they even needed to be covered - but still she knew that they needed to be protected. Or else something bad would happen, and she didn't want it to happen.

When the clouds were turning even darker Sofia and her father turned from the tombstone and left as silently as they had come. When they arrived to the parking lot, the dream sifted to a darkness.

And then Sofia heard laughter. Someone was laughing, a young man most likely. And then Sofia blinked few times, the darknes fading and then she was staring a tower. A clock tower, she noticed, when she glanced up and saw the open area on top of the tower and the big bell hanging there.

Sofia was standing in an open area, what possibly was an market area only without any stalls. But there were people there, who were smiling, talking, laughing, living. The market area, the bell tower, the houses around her were made from the same kind of grey stone like brick. It felt kind of an distressing, the place and the same looking grey brick that surrounded her. But she soon noted, that she didn't have time to dwell in the distress of the stone or how the place felt so strict with no way out.

Sofia turned to the sound of man laughing. And she saw a tall, handsome, fair looking man with platinum blond, long hair and the most bright blue eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of an ice and snow and winter, but not in a bad way. This man's eyes were warm and full of merry, as was his face and his lips that were turned a little up as he still smiled.

And he had seen her, and he was still looking at her, and he was still smiling. And his smile made him looke like he had no worries in the world.

"Come, my dear friend, I have so many things I want to show you!" he cries out. And Sofia walks to him, without even thinking about it. Was it a good idea to follow a stranger, who's name you didn't even know, to look at something he hadn't even named. Normally, no, but in a dream? Of course. And he looked so happy and merry that Sofia wanted to go along, to feel as merry as he did, and see many wonderful things.

And she did, as she followed this strange man to many places in the market area. He showed her the beautiful, yet simple looking flowers outside of every window. He danced to her in rythm with the song the violinist played. Then he showed her bell tower, or rather, the closed and sealed window.

"Here used to be a small convenience store. But now it is all but closed and sealed up!" he exlaimed, rather sadly, all the while he waved towards the bell tower and the sealed window. "There is a a way in and a way out, but yet not everyone are allowed in" he continued mysteriously. Sofia saw no door to the bell tower, or any other way in, and there for had no idea how someone could go in there. Or maybe she was one of those who weren't allowed in. Shame, she would have loved to go in the bell tower with this strange man.

Then out of blue, the man took Sofia's hand and took her to a shadowy place near the bell tower. There was a red mattress on the stony ground and two white pillow. They stopped next to them and the strange man let go of Sofia's hand.

"Let us rest for we have much to do and much to see" he said, and so Sofia found herself laying over the soft mattress, the man behind him, cuddling her. They had no blanket over them, yet Sofia felt herself warm, and cosy, and most of all, safe. How it was possible to feel oneself safe in a strangers hands was beyond her.

They lay there, silently, only their breathing to be heard. And Sofia could swear that she felt his breathing over her neck. Somewhere deep down she knew this was but a dream, and how she should not have really felt anything, but the man was clearly breathing behind her and she could really feel it. And it soothed her in a way and she finally closed her eyes.

And when she opened them again, she found herself laying in a wierd, small room. And the man was gone. She didn't panic, even when her mind told her to do just that. The man was gone! She got up and sat on the edge of what seemed to be an wide bench. The small room looked like a dressing room, not like the public ones in school or gym with lockers and multiply toilets and benches but the private ones with maybe one or two benches, few racks and a cabinet for clothes and soap and other stuff.

Silently Sofia looked around her, admiring the dark room that was lit by only one candle in a table in opposite corner of her. Then she stood up and started to look around curiously. After looking around the room, and after accidently setting a guest book on fire after trying to read it near the candle, she took a peek in the washing room. It was warm, and empty.

Sofia walked in the room and looked around, before taking a seat on long mosaic bench over the wall. There she sat good ten minutes just looking around, before taking a beautiful bowl like thing from the ground from its holder. And then it broke, the holder still in Sofia's hand while the bowl dropped on the floor. For a few seconds Sofia just stared down at it, before looking at the holder. It looked like it mas made of plastic, but it seemed to some sort of metal, since it was covered in rust from where the bowl used to be. Well, that happened, Sofia thought and put holder on the bench next to her and got up, leaving the wash room.

She stepped back to the smaller room and then she saw him, the strange merry man with platium blond hair, looking at her with those icy blue eyes. They held much impatient and calmness in them, as he just looked at her. He wasn't smiling, yet Sofia could tell that he wasn't unhappy with her or her disappearance. Not that Sofia could be any angrier with him and his disappearance, or secretly moving her to this room.

"Here you are, my dear friend. I was looking for you" the man says, before he turns and starts to walk to the door, that probably would take them out of the washing room and locker room. But before Sofia could even think about it, she was already running to the man and taking his arm. And when he stops, Sofia lets go of his hand. And for a few seconds they just look at each other. And then Sofia takes one step closer to him, takes his right hand and leads it to her left side.

And the instant his hand touches her side, it's like mixture of pain, freesing cold and flames explode there. Sofia wasn't hurt, even if she should have been, yet she felt them - mixture of pain and freesing cold over her skin and the hot, flaming feeling deeper in her flesh.

And he must have felt it too, or at least felt something, because he withrew his hand immediately. And he looked so shocked, taken aback. And suddenly he looked and seemed so much older. The aging didn't take a form in his body and face, rather in his... soul. Like he had suddenly aged thousands and thousands years, in only a few seconds.

And when icy blue eyes met grey ones, everything around them disappeared and finally even the man faded. And then Sofia's eyes opened and she stared at the white sailing of her grandfather's house.

Dream. She had just seen a dream. And what a strange dream it had been! She could still remember quite well the strange feeling in her left side, the strange and beautiful man, how he had been so merry, how they lad laid together, cuddling and how she had felt his breath over her neck. Vividly she remembered the beginning of the dream, with her father leading her to the cemetery, the brown candle, her father's parent's tombstone...

After checking the time from her phone, Sofia decided to get up. It was 7.42 am in Saturday morning. She could continue sleeping, of course, but the dream haunted her too much that she doubted she couldn't sleep anymore.

She walked to the kitchen and stopped short. Her grandfather was up, which wasn't surprising, but he had a visitor. His dear, old friend Mr. Grey was visiting them. He seemed to look pretty much the same old man he had looked as long as Sofia could remember, short grey hair, bright blue eyes, kind and sometimes michevous face.

"Mornin' there, lass" her grandfather called, and Mr. Grey turned to look behind him, and after seeing Sofia his face literally lit up. And Sofia smiled. It had been few years they had met.

"Good morning, my dear" Mr. Grey said in a gentle voice. Sofia answered them, maybe not as happily as she should have. And the two old man noticed this, her grandfather even asking if she hadn't slept well. So, Sofia ended up telling the two man her odd dream, while she took coffe and bread for herself. After finishing telling them about the dream - as much she had remembered it, anyway - her grandfather and Mr. Grey exchanged looks.

"Well, I do not know much of dreams and their meanings, but it would seem to me that you may be having a great adventure in near future" Mr. Grey said and even winked to Sofia, while her grandfather would just grunt and sent a quick glare to his old friend. And Sofia couldn't but wonder, what the old man meant. He had always been a pit mysterious and sent her a little "adventures" of her own, so surely he would mean anything but something what Sofia might be stressing about in her life and how she should just see it as a next adventure.

Right?


End file.
